Life, Death and Immortality
by ariskgem
Summary: AU. What if Van Hohenheim was freed from being a slave after he became an alchemist in Xerxes? If he left the Homunculus then and there to start a family? But what if the Homunculus comes back and breaks appart the happy family?


***AN* I'm finally writing a FMA fanfic! As you may have guessed, this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction. I wouldn't suggest reading this if you haven't watched all of Brotherhood, or at least up to the Xerxes flashback. This starts back in Xerxes, around Hohenheim, but then shifts to Ed and Al later on. Here's the full summary:**

**"AU. What if Van Hohenheim was freed from being a slave after he became an alchemist in Xerxes? If he left the Homunculus then and there to start a family? This is a story of exactly that. Hohenheim falls in love with a woman of a rich family, Trisha Elric, and marries her, soon after they have two children, Edward and Alphonse. He almost forgets his life as slave and lives a happy life with his family, until one day, the Homunculus comes back and breaks appart the happy family."**

**Okay so imagine Trisha Elric with more of a golden tinge to her hair and eyes, because in this alternate universe she was born in Xerxes. **

* * *

**Life, Death and Immortality**

**Prologue: New Life**

**Year: Unknown **

**Location: Xerxes**

**POV: Third Person**

"I'm grateful to you," says Van Hohenheim to the Homunculus.  
"Oh? For what?" It replies.  
"I live as well as I do now because of the knowledge you gave me, and I've also earned the master's respect. Thanks to you, maybe someday I'll be able to get married and have a family."  
"A family, huh? How inconvenient for you humans; unless you form communities and breed, your species can't continue to exist."  
"Don't call it breeding, and whether or not it's a concept you're able to understand, that's where humans find happiness..." From behind them is the sound of hurried footsteps, Hohenheim turns to the source of the sound.  
"Hohenheim! The king has asked me to bring you great news," it was his fellow slave, Number Seventeen.  
"What is it?"  
"He says you've earned your freedom! And that you may work for him as an alchemist, not just an assistant. He also says that you may marry whom ever you like, and that you may buy property in the city."  
"That is great news!" He was so happy, he now had the rights of a normal citizen.  
"But you must leave the Homunculus with king, as the king needs it." He looked to The Dwarf in the Flask, Homunculus.  
"Do whatever you think best, Van," says the Homunculus, with one of it's weird smiles, "just know, I'll be waiting for you."  
"Okay, I accept the terms of my freedom."

* * *

Many years later...

"Mom and dad, look," says Edward, Hohenheim's five year old son, with his four year old brother, Alphonse. Hohenheim was sat in their family, home with his wife Trisha by his side. Edward had a piece of chalk in his hand, he drew a perfect circle full of intricate designs, a transmutation circle.  
"Edward, I thought you knew better than to scribble on the floor," says Trisha affectionately.  
"Yeah, but it's not scribble," he pressed down on it with his palm, he transmuted it into a little detailed wooden bird.  
"Wow, is that alchemy?" She looked to her husband, "when did you teach them alchemy?"  
"I-I didn't..."  
"We read it in one of dad's books that we found in his study," said Alphonse.  
"And you understand that?" Asked Hohenheim, completely bewildered.  
"Yeah, pretty much," said Edward.  
"Looks like we have two little prodigies," the two boys looked to each other, then smiled.

Hohenheim's sons went outside to play in the streets of Xerxes, while he went into his study. There was a knock at the door, and Trisha answered it.  
"Hello."  
"Is a Van Hohenheim currently living here?" Asked a man, with golden eyes and hair, just like everyone in Xerxes.  
"Why yes, I'll go get him," but before she could get him, Hohenheim was already at the door, as he had heard them knock. Trisha went back into the house when her husband arrived.  
"Hohenheim?"  
"Yes?" Asked Hohenheim.  
"You probably don't remember me, I'm Slave Number Thirteen."  
"No, of course I remember. What's this about?"  
"The Homunculus," Number Thirteen said under his breath. He revealed the flask behind his back. The flask contained the Homunculus.  
"Hello, Van Hohenheim."  
"Homunculus!" He exclaimed.  
"Yes, the king is searching for immortality, with your help, he'll have it in less than ten years time."  
"The king's on a search for immortality?"  
"Yes, he asked for my help, and of course I said I wouldn't do it without the help of the one who gave me blood."  
"You want my help?"  
"Of course, Van Hohenheim. Together we'll help the king achieve immortality." The Homunculus smiled.

* * *

***AN* So that was the prologue. Please Review, Favourite or Follow this story if you like it. I'm not sure if I'll continue this, so feedback is appreciated. The next chapter will be from Ed's POV at age 12. **


End file.
